One Step Closer
by someonesgurl
Summary: A mysterious person shows up at Hogwarts. Who is she and what does she want with Harry? Also why is Draco staring at Harry? Slash later. Please Read
1. Chapter 1

Everyone stared as the doors burst open, and a lone figure stepped inside. The girl was bruised and battered beyond belief, the color of her clothes and hair barely recognizable. Blood and gashes were visible on her arms and where clothes torn and as she walked past each table murmurs broke out. There was pain in how she carried her self but the look of determination was glowing in her eyes.  
  
The girl didn't talk as she walked to where Albus Dumbledore was seated. Everyone kept quiet, as the girl and their headmaster talked in hushed tones. They watched as the mysterious girl pulled something from her pocket, but not enough for them to see what it was. Dumbledore was obviously shocked by what he had seen, it was written on his face. The students watched in shock as the headmaster transfigured another chair and offered it to the girl. The head table went back to eating as if nothing had happened and it was just a regular day.  
  
  
  
"Who do you think she is?" Ron Weasley asked Harry Potter who was still staring at the girl who sat beside Dumbledore.  
  
"She's cant be a threat, or else the headmaster wouldn't let her stay here, would he?" came the worried voice of Hermione Granger.  
  
"It's Dumbledore," Ron said as if it was reason enough.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Hermione said, starting to eat once again. Ron followed her lead and started on his food once more. But neither one noticed that Harry hadn't said anything, and that he was still staring at the girl.  
  
  
  
"Draco, did you see that girl?" Gregory Goyle as his housemate, before starting on his dinner.  
  
"Of course I did, Greg, anyone who didn't had to have been asleep," came the sarcastic reply of Draco Malfoy, who was staring across the room at something or another.  
  
"Why do you think the she's here?" Vincent Crabbe said around a mouthful of a dinner roll.  
  
"I believe that she has something our headmaster wants," Draco said looking to the head table, and then back towards the Gryffindor table, namely Harry Potter. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Albus, I must see the boy at once," the girl persisted, while sitting calmly in front of the headmaster.  
  
"Why must you see him? It's been a long time since anyone has heard from you, Audrey," the headmaster said, picking up a pastry, he held the tray up, "Would you like one? I'm sure that you haven't eaten breakfast yet."  
  
"Headmaster, this is no time for pleasantries, I am telling you that I need to see the boy. If I don't someone else will, and I promise you sir that you want me to see him and not another," Audrey said, gripping the armrests of the chair to restrain some of her anger.  
  
"What would you tell him? What everyone here is trying to keep from him? What he doesn't need to know yet? It is not necessary for him to learn all these things yet. He went through a lot last year and what he needs now is comfort from people who love him," Dumbledore said, sighing.  
  
"Albus, I will not tell him a single thing if you let me start school here. You can even put me in first year, I don't care, but I need to be here because I know what is going to happen and I can sense another like me from miles away," Audrey knew she was on the verge of begging, and she never begged, but this was something more important than any pride within her bones.  
  
"Fine, you'll be a sixth year along with Harry and his friends, in Gryffindor. I will introduce you to the school tonight and say that you were late getting here and that we have already sorted you, privately. But Audrey, one mess up and you will not be near him or the others. I will find another to protect him. And you will have to start call me Headmaster or Professor."  
  
"Don't worry Albus, I know what I'm doing. I'll see you at dinner then, *Headmaster*," with that said and done Audrey walked gracefully and proudly out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I hope you do, Audrey, I hope you do."  
  
  
  
"Harry, guess what I just heard?" came an all to excited voice to Harry's left as he sat eating lunch.  
  
"What did you hear, Ginny?" Harry said, extremely distracted at something across the room that Ginny couldn't see.  
  
"The girl, from last night, is actually a student here. She was just late and will be introduced at dinner. She's even going be in our house," Ginny said.  
  
"That's nice, Gin. What's her name?" Harry said. A small sigh escaped his lips, but the youngest Weasley didn't notice, and if she did she didn't pay attention to it.  
  
"Audrey Kent, or something like that. She's supposed to be in your year Harry. I saw her walking around this morning. And all cleaned up she looked almost human. I mean compared to what she looked like last night. That was absolutely horrible. I mean she didn't even have any robes. And with her pants were covered in blood and holes-" only then did Ginny notice that Harry, with his head propped up on his fist, was fast asleep.  
  
Not sure weather to wake him or not Ginny stayed where she was until Hermione showed up, "He fell asleep while I was talking to him. And I thought he needed it so I didn't wake him back up," Ginny said answering the unasked question Hermione gave her.  
  
"I don't think that he has gotten much sleep lately anyways. From the looks of it, this was much needed. I wonder if Dumbledore knows," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Probably not, you know how Harry is with keeping his nightmares to himself if it is at all possible. Besides wouldn't Ron know, they share a dor-" Ginny was cut of as Harry fell backwards and pulled his wand out suddenly.  
  
Harry looked around almost as if he was expecting to see the Dark Lord himself in the room. Still sitting on the floor with his wand clutched in his hand you could tell that there was something he was hiding from everyone, weather it be nightmares or something else.  
  
People around Harry looked frightened as he pointed his wand toward each of them. Ginny was frightened even without the wand pointed at her. She had never seen anyone grab a wand so quickly and smoothly and if she hadn't seen it herself Ginny would have thought that Harry already had his wand in his hand.  
  
Hermione started to walk towards Harry, who was looking at another student. Harry must have sensed the movements behind him because within seconds green eyes filled with sadness, pain, wisdom, and so much more were boring into her own. She felt as if Harry could see deep into her soul, and that was something she really didn't want to feel, "Harry," she whispered, talking as if she was talking to a small child, "Harry, put away your wand. We're at Hogwarts, and we're safe."  
  
Harry looked as if he was caught within an internal debate. The side telling him to trust her that she was his friend against the side saying the he was all alone and that she was just being nice so not to make him feel bad. The side telling him to trust her won out and he put away his wand as Hermione walked closer to him and pulled him into a fierce hug.  
  
  
  
Draco watched all of this with immersed attention. Never did he think that the 'Golden Boy' of Hogwarts had nightmares that caused him to grab for his wand so quickly. Even Draco didn't grab for him wand that quickly after having a nightmare, "Boy Wonder must have pretty bad nightmares," he murmured to himself absentmindedly.  
  
"What did you say, Draco?" Vince asked him, eyeing Draco's untouched plate of food.  
  
"Just commenting on how the food we are having today is good," Draco said, picking up his fork and stabbing a couple of the green beans.  
  
"Yeah, guess so," Vince said looking back at his own plate and starting to eat.  
  
Greg plopped down next to Draco, "Sorry," he said wheezing slightly, "had a letter to post."  
  
"Nothing has really happened. Potter scared the wits out of about half the Gryffindors at the table. But that's about it," Vince informed him, "It was funny, and at least one first year had to have peed his pants."  
  
Greg laughed, but Draco ignored them and went back to starting across the room. He knew that if he stared that Potter would be forced to look at him, and thus forced to comment at some point in time to what Draco had seen him doing on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of the year.  
  
Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to know what exactly had caused Potter to do what he did, but curiosity got the best of him in the end. And people were starting to wonder why he and Potter hadn't insulted each other even once since they had gotten back to school. It was starting to worry many of the teachers, Snape included, especially since he had paired them up every day since the start of the term and the two had produced perfect potions every time, and without even arguing or looking at each other.  
  
But Draco knew why they were acting like that. It was because Draco knew something that Harry didn't want anyone to know. It was because Draco held a secret of Harry's deep within the walls of his soul. And Draco's life depended on that secret not getting out.  
  
  
  
The chapters will eventually become longer, and I will keep on writing if you keep on reviewing. Also, should I keep putting the disclaimer up, or should that first one be enough? Anyways, Be kind, Read and Review. Toodles, Me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi to everyone who is reading this story, I just have one thing to ask of you...*gets on knees* Please, Please, Please, Please review. If you don't like the story tell me, I just want to know if people are reading or not.  
  
Warnings: Slash is later chapters, suicidal thoughts and attempts, and bad language.  
  
Disclaimer: If Draco and Harry aren't together already in the books then I don't own them or any of the characters, even if I wish that I did.  
  
Also, major thanks out to my two reviewers, Tavern Wench and elite mage and Salazar (which is technically three). Thank you so very much for reviewing when others didn't. And also I would like to say that there are many typos and if you know a beta that will look over my stories tell me please.(email me at: goodygoody_girl2002@hotmail.com and tell me who it is, I really need a beta.)  
  
Well, that's about all I have to say. Be kind, Read and Review. Toodles, Me!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Audrey spent the day walking around the school grounds. Nothing much had changed since last time she had been there. The DADA teacher had, Remus Lupin was now teaching, to a lot of the parents' distress.  
  
Since her robes had yet to arrive she was wearing muggle clothing, and was getting a lot of weird looks. She enjoyed the clothing while she could, hating how robes made her feel confined and unnatural, she was dreading them arriving.  
  
A lot of good came with her robes, including several items that she would need to keep an eye on a certain Boy Who Lived. Also her books would be arriving, which meant she would start attending classes.  
  
All these thoughts were a blur as she walked along the hallway leading to who knows where, she kept walking, not worrying about where she was going because she knew that sooner or later she could find her way back.  
  
"I wonder weather or not teachers will notice, Merlin knows Snape will, but what about the others," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Audrey walked around for about half an hour more, until she heard some footsteps behind her, she spun around quickly to face the intruder.  
  
"Hello Audrey," came a cold and almost greasy voice.  
  
"Hello Severus," Audrey replied in a sweet voice, "To what do I owe the displeasure?"  
  
"Always the sarcastic one, weren't you?" Snape replied.  
  
"Sarcasm keeps me from telling people what I really think of them," she said, looking at her nails, seemingly uninterested in what Snape had to say.  
  
"And witty still. I would have thought that you would have gotten over that part of you personality by now," he said, keeping his temper under control but only barely.  
  
"What do you want? I have things to do and people to see," Audrey said looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Just wondering what you're doing here, when we were all informed of your passing."  
  
"Rumors start from a kernel of the truth. Just because I'm not dead doesn't mean that I wasn't hurt. You should see the many scars that I will have to remind me forever of my mistakes and the mistakes of others," Audrey said, walking off and leaving Snape alone.  
  
  
  
(A/n: //= Harry's writing, \\= Ron's writing, and **=Hermione's writing.)  
  
Harry sat, bored, in History of Magic. He could see out of the corner of his eye Hermione and Ron writing a not and passing it back and forth. Every once in a while one would glace up at him and it was driving him up the wall not knowing what they were talking about. He was pretty sure that he was the main part of their conversation but he wanted to know exactly what they were saying.  
  
Thinking really hard, Harry thought of the note and what color ink and the parchment that it was written on. Soon enough the note materialized into his hands. He saw the looks that Ron and Hermione gave him, but wasn't worried about it.  
  
** Do you know what is wrong with Harry? **  
  
\\ Nothing that he has told me about, why? What's the matter with him? \\  
  
** I don't know but I think that something is. He had a nightmare during lunch today. And he wasn't even asleep for over a few minutes. **  
  
\\ I haven't heard him have any nightmares. But knowing him he has been putting up silencing charms around his bed. Shit. \\  
  
** Shit is right. We should tell Dumbledore or someone abou- **  
  
Harry figured that then as about the time that he had called for the note, Hermione's red ink was in a scribble at the end of that. Harry pulled out his own green ink and wrote in big letters on the paper  
  
// Stop being so nosey. I know that you two have lives of your own and mine doesn't matter, okay? // He sent the note back to Hermione who after reading it passed it to Ron.  
  
Harry figured that they wouldn't reply but he was wrong. Because as soon as he looked back down at his desk there on a piece of parchment written in blue letters:  
  
\\ You're life doesn't matter? What are you dense? You're life is something that over millions of people have put themselves into danger for and you say that it doesn't matter. Merlin, what is wrong with you? Why are you being like this? \\  
  
// Just bugger off okay? I don't want to talk about it. //  
  
** We are your friends and if you don't talk to us at least talk to Dumbledore…or someone. **  
  
Harry knew that neither of them would reply if he said that he wouldn't so he stuffed the note into his bag and went back to acting as if he was paying attention.  
  
  
  
Draco sat in the Slytherin sixth (A/n: which year is the O.W.L.S. in, or is it the N.E.W.T.S. I'm thinking of?) year boys' dormitory, attempting to do some work on a Charm's paper during the free hour. Even though it wasn't due for two days he knew that Greg and Vince would be asking him for help on it all day tomorrow so he needed to get it done pretty quickly, but accurately. Which wasn't hard for him.  
  
"Two weeks into the term and they already think that we have no other classes except for theirs. Stupid teachers," he mumbled as Greg and Vince walked in with a bag of sweets.  
  
"Would you like a chocolate frog, Draco?" Greg asked him, standing slightly away from his bed, digging through the bag, "I have about three more, and I know that you love them."  
  
"Sure, just sit them down on the bed, I'm trying to work on this paper," Draco said, not looking up from his book."  
  
"Here," Greg said, sitting them on the bed and then moving towards his own, "That girl from a few nights ago is going to be in our year. But she's going to be in Gryffindor, I think I heard something about Snape talking to her. But I could be wrong."  
  
"I wonder what Snape would want with a girl like that? She's probably someone he knew a while ago, or whatever," Vince said, eating a pastry.  
  
"Yeah well I heard that she knew Potter's parents. And now she's here to make sure that he isn't hurt," Greg said.  
  
"She's our age, she couldn't have know Potter's parents, Greg. It's not possible," Draco said, wondering slightly how the conversation always ended up on the green-eyed wonder, "Plus, if she's in Gryffindor she's none of our business, and I have a paper to write."  
  
Draco looked back down at the piece of parchment that he had been attempting to write his paper on from over an hour, and all he saw was a bunch of doodles of lightning bolts and dragons, and right in the middle was a blade with blood dripping off the end of it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again. I just wanted to thank all my reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and I really appreciate it.  
  
Draco: Yeah she was bouncing around for days about it. I don't want to see her that happy again.  
  
* Sticks tongue out at him * Anyways I'm going to post a disclaimer and all that good stuff now.  
  
Warnings: Slash is later chapters, suicidal thoughts and attempts, and bad language.  
  
Disclaimer: If Draco and Harry aren't together already in the books then I don't own them or any of the characters, even if I wish that I did.  
  
Draco: And she is still in need of a beta. I bet most of you reading are getting tired of her petty grammar mistakes? Recommend her a beta please.  
  
Yeah, please I still need a beta and my email address is still goodygoody_girl2002@hotmail.com.  
  
Draco: Email address? Goody-goody girl? Hah, a joke.  
  
* Pushes Draco into closet* Anyways, I'll let you get to the story and all the better stuff. Be kind, read and review. And this chapter is kind of short. Toodles, Me!  
  
Draco: (muffled) Toodles?!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"As many of you know by now, with the help of a student, we have got a new student, by the name of Audrey Kent. She is in Gryffindor and in her 6th year (A/N: before you get confused about a mistake I had made in chapter 2 saying 5th year, I meant 6th and not 5th). I will hope that you do your best to make her feel welcomed," Professor Dumbledore sat back down after introducing Audrey who made her way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hi," Audrey said a bit shyly. She had gotten her robes in and was about to go crazy because they were already making her want to tear them into shreds.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ginny," said a red head from beside her.  
  
"Audrey, but you already know that," Audrey added lamely.  
  
"Yeah, well I'll introduce most of the people at the table," Ginny said, pointing to each person, "Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley-he's my brother, Dean Thomas, and you probably know him but anyways, that's Harry Potter. There are some others but they're late for dinner again, as usual. But they'll be here soon."  
  
"Thanks for the introductions."  
  
"Where are you from?" asked Hermione, sitting across from here.  
  
"Near Godric's Hollow. My uncle has a house around there," Audrey said, the confidence that she lost earlier returning to her.  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?" Ron asked, Hermione next to him sighed in frustration.  
  
"Yeah, chaser," she replied. This was something she could talk about.  
  
"Ron, we're trying to find out stuff about her, not learn weather or not she would be a good person for the Quidditch team," Hermione said, huffily.  
  
"But it's always a plus," Ginny said, "I play beater, Ron's keeper, and Harry is seeker and captain."  
  
"Yeah, and our old chasers graduated and we still need another one," Harry said, not really looking at Audrey but still telling her that she should try out for the team, "Try-outs are soon, if you want to come and try, but I can't say that you'll get on the team."  
  
"I'll probably be there," Audrey said, attempting to get Harry to look up from whatever was on the table that had caught his attention.  
  
After a few silent minutes where everyone was eating, Audrey decided that she would most certainly try-out.  
  
Harry kept his head down. He could still feel Draco's eyes boring into his back, trying to get any reaction out of him. And boy was Draco about to get a reaction, one that consisted of Harry pulling his wand out and threatening Draco's life if he didn't stop anytime soon.  
  
(A/N: ~ indicates Harry's thoughts.)  
  
Harry lifted his head just for a few seconds so that he would look around the room and see how many people had already left. ~ Not many, so I'm going to have to wait a few more minutes. Why is it taking everyone so long to eat tonight? ~ His thoughts were interrupted by an elbow in his ribs from the form of Seamus Finnigan.  
  
" 'Lo Harry, Dean, Ginny, Ron, Hermione. I'm Seamus," he said to Audrey.  
  
~ Damn it, one of these days Seamus, I'm going to make you pay for all the times you've interrupted my thought… ~  
  
"Hi guys," said Neville Longbottom, "I am never going to think the same way again, guess what I just saw? I just saw…." Harry started blocking out Neville's voice right then. If whatever he said was important he could ask someone about it later. Right now his arm was about to drive him over the wall because it was itching so badly. ~ Wonder if Pomfrey has anything for it. Maybe I should head up there later. Merlin's sakes Draco stop staring. ~  
  
"Harry, what do you think?" asked Neville.  
  
"About what? I wasn't paying attention, sorry." Harry said, with half sincerity and half annoyance.  
  
"Well Goyle actually offered me a candy while I was walking through the hall. And with you and Malfoy not fighting or anything thing I thought that you might have an idea why all this stuff is happening," Neville said in one full breath.  
  
"I don't know anything more than you do. Draco and I have reached a compromise and that's it and that's the only reason that we are getting along or anything," Harry said looking at the wall. ~ Even when you aren't around you are still the topic of the conversation you phrat. ~  
  
Harry turned and glared at the site of Malfoy and his friends sitting three full tables behind him. His glare said everything that he was thinking, and soon Draco turned away, and started talking to Goyle.  
  
"Shit," Draco whispered. Turning to talk to Greg, "I have my paper finished, I'll explain it to you tomorrow since it's Saturday and we don't have any classes."  
  
"Thanks a lot Draco. I didn't understand anything that he was saying to us," Greg said, filling his glass with pumpkin juice. After drinking almost half of it he spoke again, "If you ever need anything, tell me. I mean that cause if you didn't help me in classes I would have already flunked. And I could only imagine what would have happened to me then."  
  
"Yeah, and your welcomed. But anyways I think that you'll understand it a lot better once I explain it. It will take a little while but it's not that complicated," Draco said, picking a piece of his roll and sticking it in his mouth.  
  
"I think that Potter just sneered at you," Vince said, talking for the first time, his mouth being full of food.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for him and his idiotic friends. I have got better things to do then wonder about what Golden Boy is mad at me for this time," Draco commented, uninterestedly. He took another piece of the roll and ate it.  
  
"Draco, you really don't know how to enjoy food. Dinner is almost over and you have only eaten your roll and some meat," Vince said, looking at Draco's plate.  
  
"You can have the rest. And food isn't supposed to be enjoyed, it's nutrition not a broom," he pushed his plate to Vince, keeping the extra roll.  
  
"Whatever you say, Draco. Just don't come crying to me when you are all skin and bones because I ate all the food you left," Vince said. Draco almost laughed, but didn't. He held the roll in his hands, not paying attention to it.  
  
"What are you doing to the roll?" Blaise Zabini asked.  
  
"What?" Draco looked down at the roll and saw that it was now a careless looking lightening bolt. He then smashed it in his hands. Damn that Potter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I'm so very happy right now. * Dances around Draco chanting * I'm on somebody's favorite list; I'm on somebody's favorite list.  
  
Draco: * scowling * I'm on the verge of shooting her.  
  
I'm on somebody's favorite list; I'm on somebody's favorite list; I'm on somebody's favorite list.  
  
Draco: And after I shoot her, I'm coming after whoever put her on their favorite list, I've had to deal with this all day.  
  
I'm on somebody's favorite list; I'm on somebody's favorite list; I'm on somebody's favorite list.  
  
Draco: She is never going to stop, so I'll tell you everything. She doesn't own me or Harry or anyone. Thank Merlin for that. And there is a nice long warning that you have probably skipped if you don't know it by heart yet. Bad language, Suicidal thoughts, and slash. And this chapter in somewhat longer than usual.  
  
I'm on somebody's favorite list; I'm on somebody's favorite list; I'm on somebody's favorite list.  
  
Draco: * walks off looking for a gun* Your next chapter may never arrive.  
  
Be kind, Read and Review. Thank you everyone for reading this story. Toodles, Me! * Runs and hides while humming 'I'm on somebody's favorite list.' *  
  
Draco: I'm going to find you, and when I do…* light bulb pops over his head* I'm going to smash the cappuccino machine.  
  
* Runs to protect the machine* No. And a thank you goes out to Chuckles, who involuntarily gave me inspiration for this chapter. Go read the story "Angel While You're Sleeping. And one more thing * looks at Draco to make sure he's not getting any closer * go and sign up for a Yahoo! Group, here's the addy http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Broom_flies/.  
  
Draco: Step calmly away from the machine and you'll live to see tomorrow.  
  
Never, I will die first. * Pulls out a laser sword (think Star Wars) * Just try me…  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Audrey sat quietly in the common room, watching everyone around her. Seamus and Dean were busy playing chess, Neville was talking to Ginny, Hermione and Ron studying- well actually Hermione was studying Ron was attempting to move over to the chess game, and Harry was nowhere in sight.  
  
The common room had a warm feeling to it, it might have been coming from the fire or it might have been coming from the people within, Audrey picked the latter. The room was warm from the fire, and many people were grateful for that, but it was also warm from the glowing feeling that everyone within was giving off.  
  
"Ha, checkmate man," came Seamus' laughing voice.  
  
"No way, I had you," Dean said back, he was looking at the board trying to figure out what he had done wrong.  
  
"Sorry, Dean, but you were beaten three moves ago, Seamus just was being nice," Ron said from beside Hermione, who at that instant didn't look very happy.  
  
"No, that cant be."  
  
"It is, Ron is chess champion and he should know how to win," Seamus exclaimed. He fixed his pieces before stuffing them back into the bag he carried them in, Dean doing the same with his, muttering under his breath.  
  
"Audrey, you seemed to understand this, how are we supposed to change the-" Ron started to ask before Audrey cut him off.  
  
"I don't understand how to explain it, I just did it, I guess," Ron looked confused.  
  
"How can you do it without understanding it?"  
  
"Well, I just used muggle mathematics and came out with those answers. Don't know how to explain it," Audrey said looking down at her own Divinations paper.  
  
"Muggle mathematics, she expects us to know how to do something that includes muggle mathematics," Ron was on the verge of ranting.  
  
The portrait opened and slammed at that moment. Audrey could feel the anger radiating of who ever it was, "Damn the fucking bastard of a fucking teacher, and son of a bitch, I'm gonna fucking kill him," that was the unmistakable voice of Harry, a very angry Harry at that.  
  
Everyone in the common room had stopped what he or she was doing. It was like time froze, no one said a word, moved, or even breathe weird. Harry Potter angry was not a good thing. And everyone there knew that there was no way they could go up against him and live to see tomorrow.  
  
"Damn him, damn him, fucking bastard," Harry said over and over again storming up the stairs to his Perfect's room.  
  
The door slamming shut was a relief to everyone in the common room who went back to doing whatever they were before Harry walked in. Audrey sat in stunned silence, Harry's emotions were blazing like a fire, and everyone could feel them.  
  
Just as the chatter rose back up the door slammed again and Harry stomped down the steps, "Who ever was in my room better confess right now," he said as soon as he hit the last step. He wasn't calm but he wasn't yelling. There was fire in his eyes and emotions were mixed all together and twisted into one big knot.  
  
"Who ever was in there has thirty seconds to confess before I use the "Accio" and then a tracer and find out who took it anyways, so you might as well confess." A couple of first years whimpered at the sight of Harry with his wand in his hand. Seconds ticked by and no one said anything or even moved.  
  
"Fine then, have it your way," Harry said, he whispered the spell and a dark green book came flying out of nowhere. Harry didn't even open his eyes as he caught it in his left hand. Opening his eyes, he looked around the room, "Is someone going to confess or do I sill need to do the tracer, because I promise that I will know who took it."  
  
More seconds ticked by, Harry sighed before placing the book under his wand and whispering words that no one understood. A light shined on the book and after it went away Harry looked back down at the book.  
  
Audrey sat watching this with amazement, she knew that she was going to be in trouble in a few seconds but she also knew that she knew a lot of Harry's secrets now.  
  
  
  
Harry looked down at the book read quietly what he saw written, "I know all about you, from Audrey Kent." His eyes were locked into Audrey's in a second flat, "Don't you ever go into my room or near my stuff or me for that matter, ever again." Audrey just nodded, Harry turned and took the steps back up to his private room two at a time.  
  
Harry shut the door calmly before walking to his desk. (A/N: ~ still indicates Harry's thoughts.)  
  
~ Shit ~ That one word summed up everything Harry was thinking. Audrey knew everything about him.  
  
Harry opened the book with a magical spell that he had fond in the back of an ancient magic book in the library. He took a regular muggle pen and started writing. He didn't know what he was writing and he honestly didn't want to know. The writing was part of a spell Dumbledore came up with at the end of Harry's fifth year to help him write all his thoughts down and get them out of his head.  
  
Harry glanced down and read a little bit of what he wrote ~Hmm…killing Voldie… suicide… Snape's a bastard~ Harry laughed a bit at the last one. The fucking stupid teacher had made Harry serve a dentition for something he wasn't even in class for. Harry could remember what had happened. Dumbledore had him stay in his office that day for some reason or another and Harry had missed Snape's class, only for Snape to come up to him the next day and tell him he did the potion wrong the day before.  
  
Harry's hand was slowing down which usually meant that he only had a few more sentences to write ~Good, I can't believe that I'm still using this piece of shit.~ Just as the last word was written and the book closed and locked itself someone knocked on the door.  
  
Harry walked to the door and came face to face with a very unhappy looking Ron, "Do you know that half of the common room is afraid to move?"  
  
"Well I'll inform them that they can as I leave. I have to go see Dumbledore anyways," Harry said. He grabbed is wand and the green book after he took of his robe and tossed it in a heap on the floor, knowing that Dobby would pick up his room especially after the mess he made looking for the book.  
  
Closing the door behind him and Ron, Harry hurried down the steps in just muggle jeans and a black wife beater. Stopping at the last step Harry spoke to everyone, "I'm sorry about earlier. This is the book that everyone was told not to touch by Dumbledore, it was for your own safety. Please forgive me and enjoy your evening." With a small wave Harry walked out of the common room, the green book safely in his hand.  
  
  
  
"Dumbledore, I am willing to become a spy for the side of the Light," Draco's voice was soft and almost not any louder than a whisper. It had taken him a full day to get up the courage to go and talk to Dumbledore about him becoming a spy.  
  
"That's a noble thing to do, Mr. Malfoy. But will you be able to do it? I'm not questioning your ability to do the job, but your ability to take the Dark Mark. I don't want you to do something like this and then regret it later, when you go to start your life outside of Hogwarts," Dumbledore's tone wasn't as soft as Draco's but it was caring.  
  
"Sir, I will turn against my father and his goons no matter what. Weather it's to be a spy for you or not, I will do it," Draco's voice was raised.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, just a second…" Dumbledore closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again, "Mr. Potter, come in please."  
  
Draco watched as Harry walked through the door in muggle clothing and carrying a green book, "Dumbledore, you said that you wanted to see the book," Harry hadn't noticed Draco yet.  
  
"Ah, yes. How are you Harry?"  
  
"I'm fine, sir, just a bit frustrated-" only then did he notice Draco, who was shifting in his seat uncomfortably.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Potter." Draco watched Harry look to the Headmaster with question filled eyes.  
  
"Harry, I would like you to meet on of the newer spies for our side," Dumbledore answered Harry's questioning eyes.  
  
Draco watched Harry's jaw drop, "You're going against your father?"  
  
"I'm not exactly stupid enough to think that he will be able to win," Draco said looking uninterested.  
  
"Would you like fore me to leave?" Draco watched as Harry sat a green book down on the Headmaster's desk and ask the question.  
  
"Here's a note Harry, go for a walk and come back in a few minutes, I should be done with Mr. Malfoy by then," Dumbledore conjured up and note with his wand and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Thank you," Draco watched Harry walk out of the room leaving the green book behind.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy the choice is yours but I hope that you at least sleep on it and tomorrow morning you can come and tell me your decision."  
  
Draco took that as a hint to leave. Walking gracefully out of the Headmaster's office, Draco headed back to the Slytherin common room, hoping for a night of Harry-less dreams. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers, I know I haven't written in a bit, but would you believe that Draco used his wand and shrunk my fingers to where I couldn't type?  
  
Draco: * shakes head no*  
  
What about that aliens stole my computer to study the tendencies of an Earthling slash writer?  
  
Draco * sighs, still shaking head*  
  
Draco said that if I wrote another thing he wouldn't help inspire me anymore.  
  
Draco: Don't lie to the people, Ashes. Tell them how you became obsessed with Pearl Harbor slash again. And I warned you about going to that site and reading those stories.  
  
Damn you Draco. Just shut up. Go hide in a closet. Harry will be here soon, anyways. So you two can keep each other occupied. Just not in the living room or my room, I don't want to walk in on that.  
  
Draco: Harry is going to be here? Why didn't you tell me earlier? What time is he going to be here? * Goes to the bathroom, slamming the door shut to get ready*  
  
Okay, now that he's gone. I still don't own anything but Audrey Kent and her secrets (that I know and you don't). This will be slash, I'm not sure when but it will be soon, a part that is leading up to the slash will be in this chapter. And I usually skip forward when starting another chapter but this one will take up where the other left off.  
  
Draco: * yells from the bathroom* Ashes, what should I wear?  
  
* Mutters to herself* Nothing, and Harry would love it. * Yells to Draco* If you cant find anything in that wardrobe, I'll burn it all. And don't make me come in there and pick out your outfit.  
  
Draco: I don't even know why I asked you anyways, all you ever wear is jeans, a tee shirt, and that hideous sweater- it must be over 5 years old.  
  
It's only two years; I got it at a concert, thank you very much.  
  
Draco: * walks out of the bathroom/bedroom* And I look stunning without even trying. * Doorbell rings* Go answer it, please, Ashes.  
  
Go answer it yourself, and is that cinnamon I smell? Be kind, Read and Review. Thanks reviewers. Toodles, Me!  
  
Draco: Harry! Tell Ashes she has no style at all.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Audrey sat talking to Hermione, "Do you think that there is even a remote chance that Harry will talk to me again?"  
  
"Maybe, but not to likely, so don't get your hopes up. He didn't talk to me once, because I knew something about him that he didn't want everyone knowing, but you know a lot since you read the book. Dumbledore warned everyone against reading that book, and it also has protection spells. So you getting into it, not the reading it part, is probably what annoyed Harry the most. Knowing that you can get into his private stuff," Hermione said in one big breath.  
  
"I didn't read it. That was the point. I could have gotten past the spells, but I didn't want to, the whole reason I took the book was to catch Harry's rage," Audrey said looking at her hands before straight into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Then, why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"That would have been a suicide mission. You know Harry, do you think that he would listen to me when he thinks that I just read his inner most thoughts?"  
  
"Probably not, but no one really understands Harry. I don't understand him completely and I'm one of his best friends. Harry is…well…he's Harry. I don't really know how to explain him," Hermione said, just as Ron sat down beside her.  
  
"And that's a first for our 'Mione," he said. He moved to play a game against Seamus.  
  
"Fuck no, I am not playing against you. At least when playing with Dean I know I will win, but you'll have me beat in three moves. Find someone else to play," Seamus stated loudly.  
  
"I'll play ya Ron," Audrey said, "I'm not that good but I figure that I can beat ya."  
  
"You don't know what you're getting into," Dean said, sitting down beside Seamus.  
  
"Yeah I do. My family is full of chess players," Audrey stood up and pushed Seamus and Dean farther down the couch to where she was across from Ron, "Lemme (A/n: this means 'let me' it's slang) use your pieces Dean." Dean handed Audrey his bag of chess pieces and she set them up.  
  
"Ladies first," Ron stated.  
  
Hermione snorted from where she sat, "That was being a gentleman Ron. And you never do that."  
  
"Yeah whatever. Let me play and show Audrey what real chess is like," Ron said concentrating on the game already.  
  
"Ron, you have no idea what you are getting into. I know this game," Audrey stated.  
  
Minutes passed as people watched the heated game between Audrey and Ron (A/n: I don't know anything about chess, so you can decide what moves are made.)  
  
"Checkmate Ron," Audrey's voice rang throughout the Gryffindor common room. Audrey's piece hit Ron's king.  
  
The silence in the room could be cut with a knife and as the portrait and Harry walked through no one moved.  
  
  
  
"Checkmate Ron," Harry heard it but didn't believe it. I can barely beat him with mind reading.  
  
Harry walked towards the table where they were playing and looked at the odds that were still on the bored, "Nice job Audrey. I couldn't have done it better myself. Ron, better luck next time."  
  
"Harry, I thought you had a meeting with Dumbledore tonight?" Hermione stated from he spot beside the Ron.  
  
"Malfoy was in there. I left to give them privacy and I have to go back in a few minutes," Harry said plopping ungracefully into a chair. He wiggled around in the chair for a few minutes until he was comfortable.  
  
"I really don't think that you should be sitting like that Harry. Giving people ideas and all," Seamus' voice drifted to his ears. Harry didn't even have to open his closed eyes to know where Seamus was standing.  
  
"Don't even think about sitting on my stomach, I'm very irritable right now. You do not want to be on the receiving end of my anger right now, Seamus," Harry stated.  
  
"You take away all the fun Harry," Dean said as Seamus made his way back towards him.  
  
"You better watch it Dean, I might take Seamus all for myself. I'm tired of the curious boys and sloppy girls, and from the noise you and Seamus make in the bathroom he must be one hell of a time or maybe that's you," Harry said, distractedly.  
  
"We aren't that loud are we?" Dean asked as he leaned back against Seamus.  
  
"People in America could hear you," Ron said, laughingly.  
  
"I could hear you over that's fifth year Ravenclaw girl and a silenceing charm," Harry said opening his eyes and looking at everything upside down.  
  
"Harry, all the blood is going to rush to your head if you don't sit in the chair right," Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked at her and almost smirked but did as she said. His feet his the floor with a loud 'thump', "Happy now?"  
  
"Extremely, but you better hurry to Dumbledore's."  
  
Harry looked at his watch, "Shit, bye," then he ran out of the common room and all the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ice Mice," he said to the gargoyle. Walking up the steps he didn't hear anything so Draco must have already left.  
  
"Ah, Harry, there you are. I didn't think you would be coming," Dumbledore said as soon as Harry walked into the room.  
  
"'Mione reminded me."  
  
"I read through your newest entry, you're still dwelling on Voldemort and the suicide," Dumbledore said, calmly looking Harry in the eye.  
  
"I can't help but dwell on it. Look at what's happening now. Malfoy is leading the Dark Side and we are letting his son on our side. And you didn't witness all of the fight; I think that I should be able to dwell on the death of the person that wanted me killed. Wouldn't you be doing the same?"  
  
"Harry, you know as well as I do that dwelling on this wont help you now. What happened happens, you can't change it. And I think that you should be grateful for the chance that you got now. Not many people lived through that attack, Remus and Sirius we're lucky. And with Sirius being free now, you should be enjoying it," Dumbledore said before raising his wand and make a plate of food appear.  
  
"Yeah, but a lot of people did die. And I should have been able to save them," Harry said before grabbing one of the pastries off it.  
  
After biting into it, Harry felt a change in his mind, "Damn it. You didn't just give me that stupid potion again. I know you didn't."  
  
"My apologies Harry. But you need to open up, and if you wont do it by nature, I'll make you do it by force," Dumbledore said, knowing that Harry was about to get really angry and break something or more than one thing.  
  
"Fucking hell, I don't want you or anyone else to know what's going on in my damn head. That's where I should be able to go to get away from everything else in this fucking world. You should have known that I am able to tell when you use it on me. You've used it enough times and it's really becoming a pain in the ass. One of these days I'm going to figure out how to block the damn thing. And all that's in my mind is what was written down in the book. You should know that I cant change what's on my mind even if I try," Harry was ranting, and loudly, with his wand in his hand.  
  
Dumbledore called the wand to him, even if he knew Harry was capable of magic without the wand; it just made him feel a lot safer. Reading the back part of Harry's mind was a nightmare. All the memories and dreams were back there, but there was one certain thing that Harry could feel him looking for.  
  
"Harry, have you thought about telling young Mr. Malfoy how you felt?"  
  
  
  
"Dracy-poo where were you?" the annoying voice of Pansy Parkinson greeted Draco when he entered the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Shut up Pansy, I'm not in the mood for in wretched self right now. I have a headache and am going to bed," Draco said without even stopping before almost running up the stairs to his Perfect's room, that didn't get used to often, mainly just to avoid people.  
  
"If only Harry would talk to me. I'm so tired of that image being in my head," Draco said, pulling out a book before moving to sit on his bed and read it.  
  
As soon as he sat down the door burst open, "Draco," came the whining voice a Pansy, "Why are you ignoring me?"  
  
"I'm not ignoring you, I just told you that I have a headache and I don't want to have to deal with people and noise right now. So if you don't fucking leave I'll be forced to tell Snape where you were last Wednesday." This got Pansy out of the room. She left quickly and locked the door behind her.  
  
Draco opened the book he was about to read when a piece of parchment fluttered out of it. Draco didn't remember putting anything into the book. And the only time he had the book out today was in Care of Magical Creatures, with Gryffindor and he was paired with Harry. He read over the parchment. It said:  
  
The silver blade slides across,  
  
Dark tan skin.  
  
Shining in the moonlight,  
  
As it traced old and faded scars.  
  
The pain wasn't noticeable,  
  
Brilliant green eyes watched the blood flow.  
  
The blade fell to the floor,  
  
As tears and blood mixed.  
  
A wrist placed under water,  
  
By someone else's hand.  
  
A wrist examined,  
  
By light blue/almost gray eyes.  
  
A wrist wrapped in gaze,  
  
By a pale and sturdy hand. 


	7. Chapter 7

I found out what Harry calls Draco in bed. But let's not talk about what they did in my bed…I had to burn the sheets last night.  
  
Draco: * Growls* Have you no dignity? You can't tell them that.  
  
Just watch me, pretty boy. I still can't believe you ignored me when I told not to do it in my room. But no, just ignore me. I still am mad at you too Harry.  
  
Harry: * Points to Draco* It was his idea. I was just an innocent bystander.  
  
Harry, you're name and innocent bystander cannot be used in the same sentence. Anyways, Mr. Bad Boy, I need to get to writing this story. A lot of you will be happy with me. The slash is finally here, almost.  
  
Harry: We've already did a lot more than Ashes is writing about, she just doesn't want to…mmmm… * Walks with Draco towards a room*  
  
Get to the fucking guest room you damn horndogs. I don't want to have to burn my purple sheets. Anyways, Harry calls Draco his-  
  
Harry (in other room): Gods, Draco, my one and only fucking king…  
  
* Sighs and chuckles* See what I have to deal with, someone or anyone I need a new house…or better yet a new muse, Draco is getting a bit rusty at his old age.  
  
Draco (in other room): Fuck, do that again with your tongue.  
  
* Yells* Damn it you two. Don't make me separate you. I don't want to hear that. Anyways, Harry and Draco don't belong to me and I will NEVER claim them. This is slash and tough shit if you don't like that. I have warned you for half of forever. I gotta jet now and find my earplugs. Toodles, Me! * Walks off in search of earplugs, muttering every once in a while* Damn horndogs, they need to move outside or to another country.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Audrey walked down the corridor beside Hermione, and behind Ron, and Harry. They were walking to lunch before going to DADA.  
  
The other students walked around them without bothering them. But Audrey noticed something; they all wore robes except Harry. Everyone was in black robes that had their house patch on them, but Harry wore muggle blue jeans and a black sweater that had his Perfect's badge and a house patch on it.  
  
She turned to Hermione, "Why doesn't Harry wear robes?"  
  
"Well, no one knows exactly. But the day that he finally came back to classes after the Big Battle he just wasn't wearing robes. People say that he talked to Dumbledore about it and Dumbledore said that he didn't have to wear them, so teachers can't tell him that he has to," Hermione said.  
  
Audrey looked back to Harry, "I think that he pick those pants out just so his bum would be noticed. It's a real nice bum."  
  
Hermione laughed which caused Harry and Ron to turn around and look at them, "What are you two talking about now?"  
  
"Something that you don't want to hear Ron," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Ron might not want to but I do." Audrey turned her eyes to Harry.  
  
"I was just commenting how nice your bum looked in those pants. It's really hard to miss," Audrey registered Harry's reaction, he didn't blush but he laughed a little.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. But we really do need to get to lunch now, and I don't want to hear anymore comments on my bum." Audrey watched Harry turn and walk away. Her, Ron, and Hermione followed shortly.  
  
  
  
Harry was about to open the doors to the dining hall, when someone else came up behind him, "You three are so slow today. I figured I would have to wait forever for you to finally-" He turned around and lost the words he was saying.  
  
"Potter," it was Draco Malfoy. Looking damn fine with a new haircut (A/n: I know some of you probably like his hair length, but I don't. And this is my story, so ha.). His outfit was even more of what caught Harry's attention. Draco was wearing black pants and a gray turtleneck. (A/n: Drools, I always love guys in turtlenecks.)  
  
"Malfoy. After you, I'm still waiting for my friends," Harry said looking around the Great Hall.  
  
"Have a nice day Potter," and then he was gone.  
  
"Fucking Merlin," Harry muttered under his breath, still waiting for his friends.  
  
When they arrived, everyone walked in. Harry looked for the Headmaster and nodded to him after he had his attention.  
  
The lights in the dinning hall all disappeared. Many girl students screamed. Some first years ran to the older ones. And not a single soul noticed Harry move to the teacher's table.  
  
"Headmaster, are you sure you still want me to do this?" Harry asked quickly, whispering into Dumbledore's ear.  
  
"Harry, you know as well as I do, if you don't do this there is a chance that one of them will surprise you and you wont be able to refrain from hurting, or worse killing, them. So just do it and get it over with. You know how to control your magic and it's only a couple of them," Dumbledore said to Harry quickly.  
  
Harry listened to where they were coming from; there were two in the Great Hall, and one in the kitchens. With a 'pop' he was gone and a black panther in his place.  
  
Dumbledore stood to clam the students, most of whom had light coming out of the end of their wands, "Student's stay calm, we have got everything under control. There are Death Eater's around, but we have got someone taking care of them-"  
  
Harry moved stealthily around people's legs and in between tables. To the door where he change back with a 'pop' and stood just as the door opened and a death Eater stepped in. The Death Eater looked around, not seeing Harry. Harry pictured the Death Eaters in his mind, and said "Letum absque gaudium."  
  
Right as the two Death Eaters fell the lights came back on and another one came out of the kitchens. Harry changed with another 'pop' and ran towards him. The Death Eater saw this and started to run. Harry transfigured (A/n: I dunno if that's the right word.) and said the spell again, "Letum absque gaudium."  
  
The Death Eater fell quickly and Harry looked up to the Headmaster for permission to leave. Dumbledore nodded to him quickly and Harry entered the kitchens to get something to eat before exiting through their door.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter sir, can Dobby get Harry Potter something sir?" Dobby said rushing over to him.  
  
"Just two pastries, please. And thanks for getting me the-"  
  
"That's okay Harry Potter sir. Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter," Dobby handed Harry two wrapped up pastries, so Harry left quickly, saying 'hi' to other house elves that he got to know.  
  
As soon as he got outside the first thing he did was reach into his front pocket and pull out a box of muggle cigarettes. Pulling one out along with a lighter he lit it.  
  
  
  
Draco knew that Harry was capable of a lot. But he didn't know that he- Harry- could do Latin based spells, without a wand at that.  
  
Draco watched the Head Table. The Headmaster stood, "What all of you just saw was not staged. That was Harry Potter. We did know that the Death Eater's were coming today. Mr. Potter hadn't been told this, so what just happened is something the he has done and will do. I'm standing here to warn you. Do not surprise Mr. Potter. He will know that you are behind him, have no doubt, but if you surprise him, there is a chance that his reflex to it will be killing you. I'm not telling you to live in fear of surprising him, because it can take a lot to do that, I'm just telling you to be careful as to what you do. Mr. Potter knows more spells in more languages than you can ever hope to learn. Please enjoy rest of your meal."  
  
The Death Eaters bodies seemed to dissolve into the castle floor. Draco looked around and as soon as he was sure everyone was busy, he left the dining hall. Walking through the kitchens he greeted several house elves and even took a pastry from one.  
  
Outside he found what he wanted to see, "Hello Potter."  
  
"Hi Draco…sorry Malfoy," Harry said, taking a drag off the cigarette.  
  
"Isn't that bad for your health?"  
  
"Why are you inquiring to me health? Anyways I only smoke like two a week, so it doesn't matter," Harry said, then he offered it to Draco, "Want a drag?"  
  
"No thanks," Draco said. He watched as Harry finished the cigarette and stepped on the final bit with his foot.  
  
"Harry, what were you doing on the train?" Draco asked after a long silence.  
  
"I figured the poem would have told you that. I was trying to kill myself," Harry said calmly like his death didn't matter to anyone or anything.  
  
"I knew that I wanted to know why? I mean you are so important to our world. And if you tell one fucking soul that I said that I will hunt you don't, cut of your dick and-" Draco was cut off as Harry pulled him by the neck and their mouths touched. Draco could feel Harry's hand playing with the short hairs on his neck and his –Harry's- other hand resting on his waist.  
  
Draco felt Harry's tongue on his lips and granted him entrance into his own mouth. He finally put his arm around Harry's waist feeling the muscles that Harry had gotten over the summer, practicing Quidditch.  
  
Harry pulled away first, Draco rested his head on his chest while trying to catch his breath, "Tastes like vanilla, cigarettes, and butterbeer," Draco murmured.  
  
"Yeah, pretty boy, compared to you and your chocolate and strawberries." Neither of the boys moved, enjoying the contact too much. Draco looked up at Harry, and started kissing him again. (A/n: Yeah, there it is folks. Draco: chocolate and strawberries?) 


	8. Chapter 8

Wuzupppppp??  
  
Draco: * shocked* she did not just say that.  
  
Wasaubie??  
  
Draco: I can't believe it…she's acting like a…like a…like a prep! * Draco faints*  
  
* Looks down at Draco* Humph. I'm not acting like a prep. Anyways, read and review this chapter. I'm trying to decide if I should keep on writing on it. Toddles!  
  
Harry: * walks into the room and sees Draco* Ashes, what happened to Draco?  
  
I dunno…wasaubie?  
  
Harry: * Faints next to Draco*  
  
I think I'll leave them like that; I need some piece and quiet anyways.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Audrey walked into DADA after Hermione and Ron, "I hate classes that take place on Monday afternoons," she said loudly.  
  
"What about the classes that take place on Monday mornings?" Ron asked.  
  
"I hate them too…actually I hate all classes," Audrey said, sitting down in an empty seat.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way Mrs. Kent," Professor Lupin said as he walked into the room.  
  
"So am I," Audrey said. She watched as Professor Lupin took a seat at his desk in front of the room, before taking out everything that she would need for the class.  
  
"Today class we will be going over a couple of different types of fairies. And I'm not talking about the kind that you learned about in your first year. I am talking about the killer fairies that can only-" Professor Lupin's speech was cut short as the door opened and a black haired student walked into the room.  
  
"Sorry Professor. I was going to try and see the Headmaster but he was busy, that's why I am late," Harry said taking a seat between Audrey and Ron.  
  
"That's fine, Mr. Potter," Professor Lupin said before turning back to what he was saying.  
  
(A/n: ~ Audrey writing, * Harry writing)  
  
* Hey *  
  
~What's the real reason you're late? ~  
  
* That is the real reason. *  
  
~Whatever you say. ~  
  
*I know it's whatever I say. *  
  
~Harry Potter you are ego- ~ Audrey paused in her writing as the door opened again to reveal a very disheveled Draco Malfoy.  
  
"My apologies Professor. I had lost track of time," Draco said to Professor Lupin, before looking around the room.  
  
"That's quite alright Mr. Malfoy. Take a seat and I'll be getting back to my lesson."  
  
Audrey turned back to the note and started writing on it again.  
  
~-tisitical and an ass hole. ~  
  
* Thanks. I think Malfoy wants to ask you something, and I apologized for yelling at you that day. Hermione told me that you didn't read it. *  
  
Audrey turned to Draco and raised am eyebrow at him, "Can I help you?" she whispered.  
  
Draco looked like he was about to say something but he stopped himself, "Never mind."  
  
Audrey watched Draco turn to face the front of the room and saw a dark red mark on his neck. Grabbing the note she scribbled to Harry quickly.  
  
~Malfoy has a hicky. ~  
  
  
  
Harry turned and looked at Draco's neck, "Shit," he muttered when he saw the red mark on Draco's pale skin that should have been covered up by the turtleneck.  
  
The bell rang and the hour was over, and Harry didn't have a single note, "'Mione I'm gonna copy your notes later. I didn't get any, my mind was elsewhere."  
  
Harry put his book and other supplies into his bag before scribbling a note on a piece of parchment and dropping it into Draco's bag.  
  
"So where were you really?" Ron asked.  
  
"I was really on my way to see Dumbledore, but I got a bit sidetracked and didn't get to his room," Harry said, dismissively.  
  
"I knew that you weren't telling the whole truth," Audrey said from beside Hermione.  
  
Harry looked at her, before smiling a bit, "Yeah, but I will not tell you nosey people exactly what I got side tracked with."  
  
"Come on Harry…I bet I can guess it?" Ron said looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow, "Who's the boy that you were making out with?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't making out with anyone," Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked on.  
  
"No, this wasn't just anybody. Because if it were just anybody you would be boasting about it, this is someone special. Because we all know that Harry Potter has been with almost all the girls and at least half the boys that are in our year and Ginny's," Ron said.  
  
"Except Slytherin," Hermione said looking up from her book for a second to looked at Harry. Harry watched as it hit her and she dropped the book with a loud 'thud', "That's it. The person is in Slytherin. Just who is it."  
  
Harry didn't say anything to Hermione's comment, which just made her believe it even more, "We got Care with Hagrid. Let's hurry."  
  
"But it's also with Slytherin," Ron said.  
  
Harry turned around quickly and angrily, "All of our fucking classes are with Slytherin this year. Incase your head is too thick to comprehend that."  
  
After looking at them for a few seconds he walked away, they were too shocked to follow quickly.  
  
Harry got outside and broke into a full out run, but not towards Hagrid's hut where his next class was but away from the castle towards the Quidditch Pitch, everyone would know to look for him there, which was the whole point.  
  
Going into the Gryffindor locker room to get his broom Harry put his bag up and grabbed his Firebolt Mach Two. It was another gift from Sirius but this time Remus had helped out, or that's what Harry was told.  
  
Leaving the locker room Harry pushed off quickly and was flying around the pitch within seconds. Anyone looking would only see a blur of black flying around in circles, but everyone would know that it was the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
Doing different dangerous tricks, Harry was slowly losing his need to be on the broom, away from people. He slowed on his broom and looked around the pitch to see if anyone cam out to where he was.  
  
And he saw someone but it wasn't a person he really wanted to see. Black robes with a hood, plus a mask only meant one thing. There was a Death Eater.  
  
"Shit," Harry whispered before whispering a spell that would disable the person. He sped off towards the school. Through doors that opened up for him by themselves and through the corridors to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
After saying twenty different passwords Harry got in. Running up the steps and not even bothering to knock on the door he started talking to the headmaster.  
  
"Death Eater on the Quidditch pitch. I disabled him and took his wand too, but I didn't do anything else," Harry said in on gasp throwing the wand onto Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Mr. Potter, we were just talking about you," Dumbledore said motioning to the person sitting on the other side of the desk.  
  
Harry turned and saw a man he didn't know, "Hello sir, sorry that I interrupted your meeting with the headmaster. I will be on my way now."  
  
Turning towards the door, Harry was stopped by Dumbledore's voice, "How was your meeting with Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Harry cringed but turned back around, "Fine sir, but I really need to get to Hagrid's class…" his voiced trailed off.  
  
"I think that your scores are high enough that you can stick around and chat for a while, and I don't think that you would have really gone back to class considering you are clutching your broom like that and you would have to go back through the pitch to get to your bag?" Dumbledore's voice told him to stay where he was even if his words didn't.  
  
Sitting the broom on the floor and taking a seat Harry turned his attention to Dumbledore, "I guess I wouldn't have, Professor. I shall stay here then."  
  
"Great. Harry, I would like to introduce you to Godric Gryffindor. Godric, this is Harry Potter."  
  
  
  
Draco yawned again. He hated Care of Magical Creatures with all that was within him. It was boring and worthless.  
  
Plus he would much rather be wherever Harry was. Looking back towards the pitch where Harry had been on ten minutes ago, before speeding off Draco saw that no one was there.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you look towards the pitch again, I will have to give you a detention," Hagrid's voice boomed.  
  
"I'm not feeling well, may I go see Madam Pomfrey?" Draco asked.  
  
"Go, Hermione go with him please. Come back quickly," Hagrid said with a wave of his hand.  
  
Walking away from the class Draco started humming to himself but was interrupted, "You might want to fix your turtleneck, the 'love bite' (A/n: That's what they are called when you are picking on someone. And hicky sounds so rude.) is showing."  
  
Draco fixed his collar and kept walking. He was trying to ignore Hermione's presence and get to the hospital ward (A/n: That is what it's called, right?) as soon as he could.  
  
"Draco, I know about you and Harry. And in all honesty I am happy that he actually cares for someone and it isn't just for sex. But if you hurt him I will kill you. I'll hunt you down and kill you," Hermione said, grabbing his arm and forcing Draco to look at her, "Harry means a lot to many people. And I might be a girl and I might not be strong but I do know more curses than you can ever hope to. And I swear that if you do anything to hurt him or any of his friends, you wont have to worry about Ron or Dumbledore, it'll be me that you'll have to worry about."  
  
"I will not comment on the relationship, Granger. But I will say that I will not hurt him if I can avoid it," Draco said before starting to walk again.  
  
"You don't have to comment on it, because I should know what a love bite from Harry looks like, almost all the female population in our year and the year below us have had one or more from him. But those weren't meant to be love bites, those were meant to tell people that Harry Potter had that person. The one you have is different."  
  
"Different, how?" Draco asked, interested. He stopped and faced her again.  
  
"If I tell you that, I'd have to kill you," Draco watched as she walked off, not once looking back. He was at the hospital ward. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people. I'm a bit lost as to how to say something really rude but still be nice about it…  
  
Draco: * walks into the room* What she means is review this story, now…or she'll stop writing.  
  
Harry: * looks me over* You don't match today Ashes.  
  
Draco: When does she ever match? It's good to have you back Ashes…there was a prep here in your place.  
  
Pretty Boy, I don't have the energy to ask you what you are talking about. I got a headache and I'm still floating. Anyways * stands up to get cappuccino* I need to write on this story so that all the nice readers will review. Forty-three hours without sleep can't be a good thing with out caffeine. * yawns*  
  
Harry: Ashes be careful with those pants. How big are the cuffs this time?  
  
* smirks* Sixty-nine inches.  
  
Draco: And you say I have a sick mind?  
  
Cause you do. Be kind, Read and Review. Toodles…I got some things to do and police to annoy…  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Audrey sat on her bed in the sixth year girl's dormitory doing her DADA homework while listening to Hermione, who was muttering the notes they had taken that day.  
  
"Hermione, do you think there's something wrong with Harry?" she asked, naturally curious.  
  
"Not exactly. I think that this can be expected because of what has happened to him within the past year," she replied not even looking up from the notes.  
  
"What exactly happened between Voldemort and Harry?" Audrey asked after she finished writing her homework.  
  
"I don't know exactly. The only people that probably know are Harry, Dumbledore, and Voldemort. I only know what Harry told us."  
  
"And that is?" Audrey asked, looking out the window.  
  
"Harry used a ancient curse that would cause Voldemort to-" Hermione stopped when she heard a tapping, "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, it sounds like it's coming from outside," Audrey said standing up and walking over to the window and opening it up.  
  
A black owl dropped a letter into Audrey's hand and flew back out the window before Audrey or Hermione could do anything.  
  
Looking at the writing on the front of the envelope, a muggle envelope, Audrey almost couldn't open the letter fast enough.  
  
'Oddie, I hope that you are in the best of health, and this letter gets to you are there with be questions to be answered. We miss you down here at the club and the parks and well everywhere. It's so quiet and we aren't getting any of the good things now that you aren't here dumpster diving with us. I don't know how you did it but the place just isn't the same. Kit got caught shoplifting some soups and crackers, they put her in jail for the night and then let her go again. But the health food market is throwing out a lot of goods, and Riley is setting us up with a tent in Forrester Village. Me, Chasy, Taz, Riz, and Aija are moving down there. SA got in a new shipment, me and Chasy got to go through it first, and we got sleeping bags, winter clothes, backpacks, and jackets! You better come home for winter break, post-Christmas diving wouldn't be the same without you. Bye girl, and write me back. Everyone sends their love. Taylyn'  
  
Audrey folded the letter back up with a smile. Grabbing a book from under her pillow she placed it safely inside.  
  
"Who was that from? Your parents?" Hermione asked, looking at Audrey strangely.  
  
"No, just one of my friends, she invited was writing to tell me that I had to come home for post- Christmas diving," Audrey said quietly.  
  
"Post-Christmas diving? What's that?" Hermione asked, looking confused.  
  
"It's where we go and dig through dumpsters and trashcans for Post Christmas food. Taylyn and some of my friends live in a Forrester Village tent, in my home town," Audrey said with a 'don't you even try and say something rude' type of voice.  
  
"Oh, I didn't think that Americans actually went through dumpsters for food…"  
  
"A lot do, but they try not to be too noticeable," Audrey said, sighing.  
  
"Would you like to talk about something else?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not unless you want to. This is part of who I am. I mean I don't really have to do this, I got a home, but these people are my friends and I have been where they are. And I hang out with them all the time," Audrey said, getting a bit defensive, "I've seen a lot of things, some worse than this some not, you live a life like mine and we'll compare notes one day."  
  
  
  
Harry sat in his room, alone as usual. And yet again he had company. He looked towards his desk where it lay: a shinning razor. Not wanting to think as to why he ever got it he left it over there while he sat on his bed.  
  
Harry looked towards the door to make sure that it was still locked before heading towards his desk, with one thing on his mind: the need for release. From thoughts. From dreams. From life. And most of all from Draco.  
  
Rolling up the sleeves on his shirt Harry looked at all his old scars, some even older than ten years to the most recent one that was two months, and it still hadn't scarred over. He picked up the razor and walked back to his bed, pulling a red towel. He sat the towel over his lap before moving the razor to his left wrist. He could feel different emotions swirling around in his head as he cut new scars into tanned skin.  
  
Harry felt a presence in the room before he heard it and as he looked up he came face to face with the Draco, again.  
  
  
  
The first thing Draco did was take the razor away from Harry and sitting it on the bedside table. He figured that he could ask Harry what to do with it in a minute.  
  
When he turned back to Harry, he saw that the cut was already wrapped up in the towel, "I'll clean it for you. And you can tell me why you did it."  
  
Draco conjured up a first aid kit and started unwrapping the cut, "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Draco first cleaned it, and after putting gauze over it, he started wrapping it in a bandage.  
  
All the while Harry didn't say a word. He sat there silently staring at a wall, while Draco stood cleaning up his wound, but not with magic the way Harry thought that he would.  
  
Draco looked around to the wall to see what was there, but saw nothing, "Harry, say something to me. Anything please."  
  
What happened next surprised Draco, Harry pulled him towards where he was sitting and hugged him, with his arms around Draco's waist and his head on Draco's stomach.  
  
Draco, unaware of what to do, just ran his fingers through Harry's hair, listening to his (A/n: Harry's) quiet sobs.  
  
"Harry, why don't you lie down? I'll leave so you can-"  
  
As Draco turned to leave a hand grabbed his, "Don't leave. Don't be another one to leave me."  
  
"Okay. Lay down though," Draco waited until Harry had laid down to get into the bed and sit down, leaning against the headboard.  
  
Harry moved to where his head was on Draco's stomach and soon light snores were the only noise Draco heard in the room.  
  
Moving his fingers through Harry's black, messy hair again, Draco started making out a plan.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
**The dumpster diving is something that some of my friends really had to do and Forrester Village isn't real but it is based on Dignity Village that is real. You can find out more about Dignity at www.dignityvillange.org. 


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah, I am a lazy person. I haven't written on the story cause ff.net isn't working (again). I hate them.  
Draco: Don't you dare use ff.net as an excuse. Some one hasn't been home in how many days?  
Oh, and like you should be talking.  
Draco: I'm just your inner voice in a form of a person.  
Like that's an excuse. You've been gone just as long as I have if you are an inner voice.  
Draco: Blah!  
I won that one. So ha! Toodles!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Audrey walked along the corridor alone. It was nearing time for Potions and she knew that she should be heading towards the dungeons but something was calling her the other way.  
"Ah, Mrs. Kent, just the person I was looking for," the voice startled her, but she kept her calm.  
"Headmaster," she said curtly as she turned around.  
"Could you please come with me to my office. I've got a couple of things that you need to do and I would like to discuss them in private," Dumbledore said walking off, expecting for Audrey to follow.  
She walked behind him, not picking up her feet. Audrey didn't want to think about what was going to be said behind closed doors.   
"Mrs. Kent if you could please walk a bit faster. We've got a lot to discuss and not much time to discuss it," Dumbledore said to her, not turning around but walking in a slower pace so that she could catch up.  
"Audrey," came a shout from down the hall, "Come on, we're going to be late for Potions and we cant be late for class again."  
Audrey turned and saw Hermione and Ron almost running down the hall, "Dumbledore wants to talk to me. Tell Snape that I'm with the Headmaster."  
"Sure," Ron said, looking a tad bit jealous because he still had to go to Potions class, "See you later."  
Audrey waved to him as Hermione pulled him down the hall towards the dungeons.  
Finally in Dumbledore's office Audrey took a seat and got ready to listen to what the Professor had to say.  
"Audrey, as you know Voldemort isn't around anymore. Harry already dealt with him. But there is another problem arising. You know Draco Malfoy, no doubt? His father has taken over the part of Voldemort I guess you could say. The reason why I am telling you this is because you will be an important part in the fight if one comes to be. Even with Voldemort gone there is still danger and I am afraid that our Mr. Potter wont be able to handle another fight on his own."  
  
  
Harry watch Ron and Hermione run into the room and slide into a chair just as Snape walked through the door.  
He sat beside Draco, getting ready for three hours of potions, "Mr. Potter, please get a different color ink. Your green ink isn't legible and I will not be forced to read your incompetent writing during my class. If I see the color again will throw away your parchment and give you no marks."  
Harry didn't say anything; he pulled a different bottle of ink out of his bag, this one Forest Green written on the label. Placing the lid on his other ink he took his time placing it in his bag with great care.  
"Now that we have that over with let's start on today's lesson. We will be making another complicated potion, Aeternus Felicitas. Does anyone know what this means?"  
Hermione's hand didn't go up for once and everyone else sat dumbfounded. Snape looked around the room quickly. His gaze stopped on Harry.  
"Mr. Potter maybe you can grace us with your intelligence. What does Aeternus Felicitas mean?"  
"Eternal happiness," Harry muttered, not looking up at Snape but at his hands.  
"Can you explain what this potion does? Since you have, since the last class, gotten some brain cells," Snape said.   
"Do you want me to tell you in Latin or English?" Harry asked, trying to contain his anger.  
"So you know two languages? Tell us in English, Mr. Potter," Snape said with a sneer.  
"In a nutshell, Aeternus Felicitas will give you eternal happiness. But since happiness doesn't come without pain it will kill those who are closest to you. You are the one that drinks it, they are the ones that suffer, because after they suffer you don't remember them anymore," Harry said, still looking at his hands.  
"Mr. Potter, five points away from Gryffindor for failing to look a teacher in the eye. And another ten from for giving an explanation with a rude attitude," Snape turned and walked back towards the board and started writing down ingredients before talking again, "You will still be partnered up with who I assigned you with at the beginning of the year. So move to their table."  
Harry stayed where he was as many of the other students moved. He didn't want to have to face Snape so early in the morning but he was ready to do what was necessary to get out of the class as quickly as possible.  
Thirty minutes before class was over Harry had managed to get sixty-five points taken away from Gryffindor alone, and Draco was discreetly rubbing his hand in the back of the class trying to keep him calm.  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, your potion looks a bit off. But since I am sure that I couldn't be your fault Mr. Malfoy I wont count it against you. But Mr. Potter, with the intelligence that you showed earlier it had me thinking that you might pass this class for once in your life. But since that didn't happen I will be forced to give you no marks. It doesn't surprise me that you can't pass this class. With parents like yours I don't think that it should be expected-"  
Harry pushed the table over so quickly that Snape barely had time to move back to keep it from hitting him. The potion in the caldron spilt on half the class and Harry was yelling loudly, "Damn it! Can't you every fucking stop. You've been on my case since this class fucking started. What the hell did I ever do to you? Huh? What the fuck have I ever did? Was it that I was born? Was it that my dad saved your life? What the fuck is it? Cause if I can fucking change it and get you to back the hell off me I will change it. I don't give a fuck about my grades you can fail me. But if you take one more damn point away from my house or insult my parents one more damn time I will fucking hurt you. I don't care anymore about what you have to say. Look at this room. You've favored your own house so much that they don't give a shit about other class cause they can win back to points in your class. You've got half the school afraid of you cause of that damn tattoo on your arm. And what have you accomplished? Nothing! That's what. And I mean it. One more fucking comment or point and I will not think about hurting you," Harry waved his hand in the direction of where his and Draco's potion was and whispered a spell. The entire potion rose off that students and floor and put itself back into the caldron after the table up righted itself and the caldron sat on top. No one noticed as many objects sat back down to the rightful spots.  
The class was in shock and so was Snape. Harry was close to breaking down and Draco could feel it. Gathering up both of their stuff Draco put his bag over his own shoulder and help Harry with his bag.  
Draco helped Harry to his feet and let him -Harry- lean on him as he turned to Snape, "You were asking for this. And the potion is perfect, I did the entire thing myself."  
  
  
"Everyone's going to wonder what happened to you Harry," Draco said, sitting on a couch in an empty hidden room.  
"Dumbledore knows how to find out where I am, if they get that worried," Harry said dismissively.   
"You don't think they will? You just cussed out Snape and used wandless magic in front of half the sixth years. I think that they will be more than worried. They are going to be frantic. You left with me for Merlin sakes," Draco said.   
"So let them worry or be frantic," Harry said laying his head on Draco's chest.  
Draco moved his hand to Harry's hair and started running his fingers through it out of instinct, "What are they going to do with you, Golden Boy?"  
"Don't call me that, and I don't know," Harry said leaning into the touch, "I don't want to know until they get desperate enough to go to Dumbledore and have him help find me."  
Just then there was a voice from outside the hidden door, "Harry, Dobby is coming in to bring you some food. If Mr. Malfoy is in there have him get some food too. Whenever you feel like coming out you know where my office is."  
"Dumbledore must have talked to Snape. Cause if Ron or Herm was with him, they would have yelled at me until I came out," Harry said, waiting until Dobby got into the room. 


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah, I know that I haven't written in a while but you people gotta love me and I really want some new reviews. Always I'm also working on another story right now.  
Draco: It's called 'Way It Is' and you should read it. It's unlike anything you have ever read before.  
It's gonna be great. Here's the next bit of this story. Be kind, Read and Review. Toodles!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Audrey sat in the Gryffindor common room. She was digesting the information that Dumbledore had told her today. It was a big shock that Hogwarts' Golden Boy had such a short life expectancy. She knew that she would have to help Harry and work with him so that she would be able to keep him safe and keep her promise to his parents.   
From what Audrey could tell she had missed quite an exciting day in potions class. Harry had blown up at Snape, who had already insulted Harry's parents to hell and back plus he took over seventy points from their house in that one class. She figured that it finally got to Harry and he just blew up.  
"Audrey," a voice startled Audrey out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Ron standing in front of her.  
"Hey, what's up?" Audrey asked moving over to give Ron some room on the couch.  
"What did Dumbledore want with you?" he asked sitting down.  
"He was just telling me some stuff about a friend of mine. It was really important and personal that he didn't want to tell me in front of anyone else," Audrey came up with a lie off the top of her head.  
"Oh. Well, you missed a really intense potion class. I don't think that Snape will be taking points from our house anytime soon," Ron said looking around the common room, which was now filling up.  
"Where is Harry anyway?" Audrey asked.   
A scowl crossed Ron's face, "He and Malfoy went off somewhere. I don't get why he would go anywhere with Malfoy. Hermione went to ask Dumbledore if we should be worried. She hasn't came back yet."  
"Oh, right. Why don't you like Draco?"  
"Because he's a Malfoy and he's a bastard, and a rich prick bastard at that," Ron said as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Oh, right," Audrey said looking towards the common room door, "I think that Harry has a bit of a crush on Draco."  
"What would give you that idea?" Ron looked scandalized.  
"Just how Harry acts around him. You don't have a problem with gay people, do you?" Audrey asked looking at him.  
"No, everyone in the school knows Harry is bisexual. But Malfoy? Harry wouldn't ever," Ron said confidentially as Hermione walked into the room.  
"Dumbledore knows where he is but he isn't telling. He said that Harry needs sometime to cool down before we go through and ask him what sent him off," she told them sitting beside Ron.  
"Is he safe with Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
"Yes, of course. Harry had been around far more dangerous people than Malfoy," Hermione stated pulling a book out of her bag before she began to read it.  
  
Harry had ordered some fruits from Dobby and a chocolate shake, plus a pack of cigarettes. Draco ordered a steak and some wine. Dumbledore had told Dobby to get them whatever they wanted so Draco got his wine and Harry got his cigarettes.   
"How often do you come up here?" Draco questioned after their food had arrived.  
"Far too often for the likes of my friends. I have this room to myself and also a perfects room in the tower. Dumbledore was afraid of me getting aggravated with people. So he gave me this room to get away from everyone else," Harry said leaning back.  
"He really cares for you. Are you related to him?" Draco asked.  
"He's like my great-grandfather. I know that he's my mom's grandfather, but she never knew that. I never told anyone because I don't even know who my grandmother was," Harry said, leaning up to get a piece of fruit from the platter.  
"Wow, So you are related to Godric, Dumbledore, and Merlin. You are one powerful wizard Harry. It's in your genes," Draco said, turning to eat some of his meat.  
"Yeah, but I already knew that. And I really don't need to be reminded," Harry said getting a bit angry.  
"I don't mean it in that way. Please don't get angry Harry," Draco was afraid that he had set off Harry's anger, but by the looks of things it didn't seem to matter to Harry.  
"Don't worry about it. You didn't make me angry it's just that I was a little bit frustrated about it," Harry said, pulling Draco back to him.   
"Are you sure?" Draco asked, switching places with Harry, so that Harry was leaning on his chest.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Plus, I feel a lot better now that I have been able to smoke. That was really getting to me, and tomorrow is going to be a long day. Everyone is going to question about you helping me leave potion class," Harry said interlacing his fingers with Draco's.  
"Are you sire you want to be in a relationship with me?" Draco asked, quietly looked Harry over.  
"Yeah, I do. You know a lot of my secrets and I'm not afraid to talk to you anymore. Plus, you'll be it. I actually care for you. I mean I cared for all the others that I've ever been with but I really care for you. And if it doesn't work with you I wont do it ever again," Harry said turning to look at Draco.  
"Make me one promise. Just promise me that you won't give up. Not when we mess up once or twice or a million times. Just promise that you will keep on trying," Draco said. Harry nodded and they leaned into a kiss.  
  
The quietness of the room after Harry fell asleep was getting to Draco. Normally he could handle the quiet but right now it was getting to him. Gently he lifted Harry up off of his chest and lay him down on the couch before moving to look out the window.  
Tomorrow, like Harry had said, would definitely be a long day. He could just see the Slytherins reaction now. It was going to be horrible and long and a day of sticking up for Harry and himself.   
He was pretty sure that Harry would stay in the room all day tomorrow, but Draco himself couldn't afford to miss many classes, so he would be leaving early the next morning.  
He looked at Harry and thought about what he was told earlier, that he was it. And that Harry really did care for him. He wasn't sure if Harry knew how much Draco cared for him. It killed him every time he thought of what Harry must have went through.  
After a few more minutes of looking at the stars Draco transfigured the couch into a bed and lay down beside Harry so that he could finally get a full nights sleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah, I know…Bum of all Bums. I am so lazy, but now I have you another chapter up and you better be happy with it.  
  
Draco: I tried to get her to write, honest.  
  
*Glares at Draco * I really, really hate you. And you officially have three seconds to hide before I decide to really hurt you.  
  
Draco: *Hides * Normally I wouldn't hide. But she's been on a crusade all day. And I really don't wanna fuck with her.  
  
*Door bell sounds * I'll get it. *Answers the door *  
  
Harry: *Walks in without looking at Ashes * Where's Draco at?  
  
Harry, if looks could kill you would be dead and a pile of ashes on the floor with no chance of revival and I would be stomping on you right now also.  
  
Harry: *Looks at Ashes in shock * What crawled up you ass and died?  
  
Draco: *Grabs Harry and pulls him into hiding * And now she's going to kill you too.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Damn it to hell," Audrey muttered under her breath as she attempted to do some homework, "Why the fuck do we even need to know this?"  
  
"Because, it will come in handy later on in life," Harry said, appearing out of nowhere and falling into an empty chair.  
  
Audrey almost jumped when she heard his voice, "You scared the crap out of me you git. I wasn't expecting anyone to be around so late into the night."  
  
"I'm an insomniac," Harry stated in a bored tone.  
  
"Oh, welcome to the club," Audrey turned back to her homework for a few minutes and tried to comprehend what the book was telling her.  
  
"What is that?" Harry asked finally getting tired of the silence.  
  
"It's Advanced Divination," Audrey answered without looking up.  
  
"No wonder why you can't understand it. I can't even understand regular Divination," Harry said looking around the empty common room.  
  
"Harry Potter, not understanding something? That's absurd," Audrey said in mock-surprised.  
  
"You wanna play chess for a little while?" Harry asked, before he sat upright in the chair.  
  
"Sure," Audrey said, before calling her pieces to her, as Harry called his own.  
  
"Ladies first." Harry stated as he set up his pieces. Audrey moved a pawn and the game began.  
  
"So what happened today in Potions? I wasn't there," Audrey asked as the game progressed.  
  
"I figure that I just blew up at Snape. It's been coming to him for a while, just no one will ever do anything about it, and I just couldn't handle it anymore," Harry said, without looking up from him pieces.  
  
"What about Malfoy?" Audrey asked. She watched Harry closely as he started to answer the question.  
  
A semi-smile formed on Harry's face before he answered, "Let's just leave it at the fact that me and him are in a relationship. And not just any, this one matters. It's not just another curious boy."  
  
"But there's got to be something else. I've heard that you've never been in a long term relationship," Audrey stated, before moving a piece to where she would be able to play a longer game and talk to Harry some more without being interrupted. Harry's head shot up when she said this.  
  
"I resent that comment. I've been in a long-term relationship. It was almost two months long," Harry looked back down at the chessboard.  
  
"But you got your heart broken?"  
  
"No, the boy got killed. And it was my fault," Harry had never told anyone this. Only Dumbledore knew, and Harry wasn't happy about him knowing.  
  
"It couldn't have been your fault. Everyone dies at some point in time. It's part of destiny," Audrey said quietly.  
  
"No, it really was my fault. If only I hadn't suggested that I go first he would still be here, with me and we wouldn't be having this talk, cause I would be in his arms and happy," Harry said, now ignoring the chess game.  
  
"Harry, you'll see him again in the after-life. And right now you need to focus on Draco. I can tell that he really loves you. And you should really give him a fair chance."  
  
"But you don't understand. He died on this day a year ago. And it was really my fault. I couldn't do anything to stop him from getting killed and now I just want to curl up and die," Harry said, his eyes wandered to the window, "I'm going flying. No one will notice that I'm gone. Don't worry about me. And you won. I saw you make that wrong move so that we would talk some more."  
  
Before Audrey could say anything Harry was already up and out of the common room. So she just sat by herself thinking.  
  
  
  
Harry didn't know what he thought he was doing. He just knew that it was a mistake. He knew that this wasn't where he wanted to be. The person under him moaned his name and brought him out of his thoughts, "Shit Harry, just do it already. Fast and Hard."  
  
The low voice wasn't the honey-sweet one that he wanted to hear. He knew that this wasn't where he needed to be, but like he heard all his life 'old habits die hard.'  
  
Harry knew better than to give this guy what he wanted. He knew that it would be a mistake, so he pulled out of him, and pulled of the condom, "I can't do this."   
  
Harry muttered that more to himself than to his bed occupant, "Why not? You always want to do it."  
  
A dark tan hand traveled down Harry's chest and past his belly button, "No," Harry said firmly knocking the hand away.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Why are you being like this?" the boy asked angrily.  
  
"Because, I can't do this anymore. I don't want meaningless sex anymore. I need something more permanent," Harry said.  
  
"Well we can be permanent, you know that all you have to do is say the word and I'm yours," the boy said, looking into Harry's emerald eyes.  
  
"You aren't the one I want to be permanent with," Harry whispered before looking away.  
  
"Merlin Harry, Justin is dead. He has been for a year. It's high time that you get over him. He's not coming back, you know it and I know it. Hell the entire world probably knows it. So just get over him, and move on with your life," the dark skinned boy yelled, before getting off the bed and finding his boxers.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Justin. I know he's dead. I deal with it every day when I wake up and I'm not in his arms. And he's not the one I want to be permanent with. I want someone else," Harry yelled just as loud. He started looking for his boxers too. He found them and put them on quickly.  
  
"Damn it, then why don't you tell me who? I think I have the right to know," the boy stated while pulling on his own boxers.  
  
"Why do you have to be like this? Playing the heart broken boyfriend?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not playing the heart broken boyfriend. I'm just really pissed at you, Harry Potter, because you are still living in the past and wanting Justin," the boy said, finding the rest of his clothes.  
  
"I don't want Justin anymore. I know he's dead. I don't want him anymore I am over him. I just want to get into a relationship and get on with my life."  
  
"Who do you want to be in a relationship with?" the boy asked once again. Harry muttered the name under his breath.  
  
"Draco Malfoy? What is wrong with you? I thought you hated Draco? And I know for a fact that he hates you. He says it every day," the boy was so angry that you could see a vein in his neck as he looked around for his clothes and grabbed them before running out the door.  
  
"Blaise, Blaise, wait!" Harry yelled out the door and started to run but knew that he would never catch up with Blaise. He returned to his room, "Shit fuck damn it to hell."   
  
  
  
Draco sat in the Slytherin common room thinking. He knew that it was going to be a long day the next day and knew that he should be asleep, but he just couldn't go to sleep. And he didn't have anyone to talk to, because his friend Blaise Zabini wasn't in the dungeons.  
  
Just as Draco was about to go upstairs someone stormed into the common room, "I'm going to kill him, the damn bastard."  
  
Draco felt bad for whoever was on the receiving end of Blaise's anger. He knew that he really needed to talk to his friend but he figured that he could wait until the morning. Just as he got up to leave, Blaise noticed him, "Draco."  
  
"Hey, where have you been all night?" Draco asked sitting back down.  
  
"Just around. You know me," Blaise said sitting down in a chair across from Draco.  
  
"So, who were you with?" Draco knew that Blaise was with someone. It was just the question of who.  
  
"No one special," Blaise said dismissively.  
  
"You don't do 'no one special.' So who was it?" Draco asked again. He and Blaise played this game all the time.   
  
"Harry Potter," Blaise said with a smirk. Draco felt his throat get tighter.  
  
"Oh, Potter, really?" Draco said hoarsely.  
  
"Yeah, you can't get much more special than him. Well maybe some muggles can, but that's beside the point," Blaise liked to talk, and Draco ignored it.   
  
"Yeah, I think that I'm going to go to bed now," Draco said getting up and yawning.  
  
"You don't want to hear the details?" Blaise asked sweetly.  
  
"No thanks, I'm tired," Draco turned and walked up the stairs. He never saw the smirk of victory on Blaise's face. 


	13. Chapter 13

Draco: All bow to the Queen of Procrastinators.   
  
Harry: All hail her.  
  
* Glares at them* I'm still standing on the threat that Harry will have to turn his name to Harriet!  
  
Harry: Eep! * Hides behind Draco*  
  
Draco: You would never…  
  
You wanna find out? Anyways, * turns to readers* you guys and gals all know my warning and you don't want to hear anymore ranting. So here is the new chapter!  
  
Draco: Review!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Audrey was in History of Magic, and felt as if she was going to die of boredom. She knew more about the history of magic than the Professor could ever hope to.  
  
"In 1865, Alyssa Bell was charged with treason of the Fairies. This caused her to be striped of her magic and banished to the World of the Afters. While there she caused a revolt and ended up helping kill over twenty more Afters, including herself. When she did this-"  
  
"You're wrong sir," Audrey spoke up. Everyone turned too look at her, Hermione included.  
  
"You must be mistaken, Ms. Kent. I know my Magical History," Professor Binns stated.  
  
"I wrote a paper on the World of the Afters Suicide Revolt. It wasn't caused my Alyssa Bell. Alicia Bell caused it. You can even look it up," Audrey should know, cause she was one of the few people who knew exactly what Alicia Bell did.  
  
"Ms. Kent, since you feel the need to show me up, I would like proof of your statement by our next class. Class dismissed," Professor Binns said, before turning to a book that was on his desk and starting to read.  
  
Audrey smiled to herself, she got the whole class out early and she already had the paper written. Pulling her bag onto her shoulder she hurried to catch her friends.  
  
"Audrey, you are a genius!" Ron said, giving her a hug.  
  
"Yes, I know. I was getting bored enough to fall asleep in there. And besides, who really cares about the Afters Revolt. It was extremely boring. My old teacher spent three full weeks on it, and I really got bored. But anyways, what are we going to do until our next class?"  
  
All the guys look at each other before they produced an American football "Lets go outside, it's just the perfect weather!" Harry said before running off with the football and rest of the guys following him and most of the girls.   
  
Audrey laughed to herself before running after them, and yelling over her shoulder, "'Mione get your butt into gear and come on!"   
  
Audrey made it outside and discarded her robe and bag into a heap beside rest of the Gryffindor 6th years. She ran and grabbed the ball from Harry stated, "Since it is my ball, and I am one of the best players, I get to be captain of one of the teams."   
  
"Aren't you just so modest?" Seamus said loudly, earning laughter from rest of the group.   
  
"Just for that comment you can be the other captain," Audrey said, "First call, Harry."  
  
"That's not fair!" Seamus stated, stomping his foot.  
  
"Well then I pick Ron and Dean too, also Hermione!" The group laughed as the three made their way to Audrey.  
  
"Like that is so much better!"  
  
"Oh, and Nev. You can have everyone else…" Audrey said, smirking.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I get Dean and Nev. Now we just chose evenly," Seamus said, smiling.  
  
"Sure," Audrey said. They choose rest of their team and then started playing. As it turned out it was just all for fun, cause magic was involved, and right when you thought you were going to get to tackle someone you got hit with a tickling spell.  
  
Audrey was running the get Seamus down when she felt herself get hit with a tickling spell, and she noticed that everyone came over to where she was, "What?" she asked, laughing and almost out of breath.  
  
"Oh nothing, Ms. I'm-not-going-to-tell-anyone-its-my-birthday!!" Harry said before tickling her the old fashion way. Ron and Hermione joined and soon everyone was tickling her.  
  
"Stop guys!" she shouted laughing "Oh my Gawd! Stop, I'm gonna hurt you all when I get up."  
  
No one heard what she said; no one understood a word she said over her laughing.  
  
  
  
Harry was running down the hallway, he had to rush a paper to Dumbledore, and was trying to get back to his art elective, it was the only class he didn't mind being early for.   
  
But as he was running he saw a commotion in the corridor, and when he saw blonde hair he knew exactly who it was, "Draco!"   
  
People turned and watched as he ran through the crowd trying to get to Blaise and Draco, where they were fighting. More Draco beating Blaise to a bloody pulp, "Draco, stop!" He yelled again.   
  
He knew that he didn't need to get angry, or try and read what was going through Draco's mind, but he also knew that it was the only way that he would know what to say. He turned to see who all had gathered. And he saw Ron; he ran over to him, "What happened?"  
  
"Blaise said that last night he had sex with Draco's boy toy and was going to keep on doing it. And not stop, weather or not Draco wanted him to," Ron said, staring at the fighting.  
  
Harry didn't have enough time, energy, or calmness to try and read Draco or Blaise's thoughts. So he moved to grab Draco, and pull him away from the fight. But was shocked when he was hit hard in the stomach, and the next thing he knew, he had fallen and his mind was blank and everything was dark, but he could hear someone in the background.   
  
  
  
Draco was in Harry's secret room. Trying his hardest to ignore what had happened just that afternoon. He was stupid enough to let Blaise provoke him, and then he had hurt Harry in the process, and they had no idea when Harry would wake.  
  
Draco lay his head down on the pillow that Harry had used last time they were in the room it smelt like Harry. He started to get lost in thoughts, but he heard someone knocking, "Go away."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you best open up this door, don't make me force my way in there," It was Hermione.   
  
"No," was the only thing Draco said.  
  
There was silence, and Draco thought she was gone, but a second later the door opened and there stood one angry Hermione, "If you are planning to lecture me, you have another thing coming."  
  
"No, Draco, I'm just here to tell you that Harry is awake and that he wants to talk to you," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, he must not want to talk to me that much, cause he was getting laid by Blaise just last night," Draco said angrily.  
  
"You don't know what you are talking about. Cause anyone and everyone knows that Harry is a top, and not anything else, except with someone that he wants to be with for life. Just remember that." Hermione walked off and left Draco to his thoughts. 


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, yeah. The problem is that I really have no idea what I'm going to write. All those different fandoms called to me.  
  
Draco: What she means is that she started reading LotR Slash.  
  
Harry: * sniffles* And she's forgetting all about us!!!  
  
Yeppers! And I do hope that you guys will soon learn that my bed is just that! MINE; don't make me get onto you guys again. Or else I will be forced to take drastic measures.  
  
Draco: * smirks* Like what?  
  
I can find new, hotter muses! Namely my favorite LotR Slash couple.  
  
Draco: I know you wouldn't do that.  
  
Fuck yeah I would. I'm sure they would leave my bed alone.  
  
Harry: I think she would.  
  
Yep. I would. Anyways, Lattes! I'm gone! Austa!  
  
Draco: * watches ashes walk away in huge black raver pants* I HOPE YOU FALL!  
  
Eh!? * Gives Draco the bird* May you have temporary shrinkage in those areas most useful to you for the next two weeks. Don't forget I am reading on Teenage Wicca!!  
  
Draco: Fucking hell no! * Goes and checks for shrinkage* HARRY!!  
  
Harry: Hehe, he will learn one day not to fuck with her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Harry was seething to say the least. He was presently attempting to refrain from killing a few people. Walking through Hogsmeade, he was trying to get away from Hogwarts and everyone fawning over him because he had a blackout.  
  
"Jamie?" came a confused voice from his left. Harry froze immediately. That was the name that only one other person ever called him.  
  
"Kale?" Harry called back, his voice barely a whisper. He didn't turn around, for fear that the person wouldn't really be there and it was all an evil trick.  
  
"Oh, gods Jamie," the person was now in front of him, touching his face lightly. Harry leaned softly into the touch. It was soft just as he remembered, but he drew back quickly, as a picture of Draco entered his mind.  
  
"Kale, I can't," Harry's hand went up and pulled the hand away, aware of what was probably going through the boys mind, "Let's get up to the school. I've got questions for you."  
  
"Okay, Jamie, but answer me this, is Draco a good shag?" Harry felt a jerk as he awoke from his dream. He looked around the room he was in, before he recognized it. He was in the hospital wing, again.  
  
"Bloody fucking hell!" he screamed, awakening many around him and causing Madam Pomfrey to come running out of her office.  
  
"Harry Potter, I will not tolerate that language in-" the nurse's voice trailed off for a second, "And where do you think you are going?"  
  
Harry looked at the nurse who had both of her hands on her hips, "Leaving," Harry stated plainly, "I will not stay in here any longer. I am fine, I just am having a bad day."  
  
"You will not be leaving," Madam Pomfrey said as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"I will leave," said Harry, stubbornly, "You cannot keep me here."   
  
"Yes, I can, Mr. Potter," the nurse stated shutting the door, "For someone in your condition shouldn't be wondering around the halls."  
  
"My condition! There is nothing wrong with me. And even if there was I should heal from it in a few days, once my magic is given the chance to take charge. Being in here and away from the freedom I desire only hurts me worse, but you cannot see that," Harry stated. He was starting to feel trapped in this place, "Please just let me go."  
  
Pomfrey looked at the sixteen year old boy, and for the first time in a long time she saw a sixteen-year-old boy looking back at her, instead of someone who had seen too much and been hurt far too many times, "Come here,   
Harry," she stated, opening her arms for him.  
  
Slowly Harry moved into the arms, still wanting out, but craving the comfort that the older lady could give him that he knew he couldn't receive from a sexual partner or a friend, "I'll rest."  
  
"Good, would you like for me to get the headmaster. He needs to know of your condition, should your magic not be able to heal it," Madam Pomfrey stated, holding Harry close to her.  
  
"But first, tell me what condition. I think I know which, but...I'm hoping it isn't what I think it is," Harry stated, pulling away sand climbing into his vacated bed.  
  
"I'm afraid that you might have…"  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~Few Minutes Earlier~*~*~  
There are many things that Audrey can't stand. But at that moment she was tempted to tear apart her robes and burn them in the fire that she knew was ever going back in the common room.  
  
Though it was pointless considering she was about to go to lunch. Shaking her head a little to make sure that her hair covered her ears, she walked silently into the room, making her way to where Dumbledore sat at the Head Table.  
  
"No," the headmaster stated before she even got the question out. He knew the look in her eyes.  
  
"But I really can't stand them anymore. I mean look at me, I'm about to go nuts, and even with gracefulness being part of my heritage I can't walk comfortably in these damn things," Audrey stated, pulling at the collar as if to prove her point.  
  
"Ms. Kent, please. I am trying to eat," Snape said from his position to the right of the headmaster.  
  
"I apologize for the inconvenience," Audrey stated, before she walked off with a newfound grace, as if she had to prove to Dumbledore that she wouldn't be put off and would not lose her Elven grace just because of stupid wizards robes.  
  
As Audrey made her way to the Gryffindor table, something dawned on her. Instead of sitting at the table she just walked on by and out of the room. She kept on walking until she reached the hospital wing.  
  
"Seamus, Dean, why is the door shut?" She asked seeing her two friends in the hallway instead of in the wing, visiting Harry.  
  
"Pomfrey has forbidden anyone entrance. Harry and her got into an argument and no one has gone to fetch the Headmaster yet," a nearby second year informed Audrey. She could hear all the hateful, angry words, coming from within the hospital wing.  
  
But soon silence reigned. And the door soon opened to reveal a disheveled, puffy eyed Madam Pomfrey, "Ms. Kent, will you please sit with Mr. Potter as I go and get the headmaster."  
  
It was more a statement then a question, which Audrey hurried to obey. She walked slowly into the room that was a prison to one of her friends. Seeing him on the bed, curled up into a fetal position, she rushed to him,   
"Harry," she stated urgently, "What's wrong? What is the matter?"  
  
Audrey watched as Harry turned to face her, "Audrey, I don't know what I'm going to do. And I don't even know how it happened. I was so fucking careful. And I'm a male. This isn't supposed to happen," Harry was stating this, looking like a lost child.  
  
"What are you talking about Harry? What's wrong?"  
  
Harry took a deep calming breath before turning to Audrey and saying, "Audrey, I don't know how or why, but I'm…"  
  
  
  
  
"God Harry, I'm so sorry," Draco cried into his pillow later on that night while sleeping.  
  
"Draco, wake up," a voice coaxed him out of sleeping. Draco blinked rapidly at the face in front of him.  
  
"Harry!" He jumped up and hugged Harry's neck, before kissing him passionately, "I'm sorry."  
  
Draco watched Harry pull away when he heard the words, "Don't be. I shouldn't have even thought twice about Blaise, old habit die hard."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We go better things we can be doing." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along.  
  
"Wait, Draco, just for a second," Harry said, pulling his hand out of Draco's grasp.  
  
"Why?" Draco was confused. He just wanted to get to the make-up sex.  
  
"You need to sit down," Harry pointed to the couch.  
  
Draco sat slowly afraid of what was going to come, "What is it?"  
  
"You need to get tested." Harry stated, while looking out the window.  
  
"Tested for what?" Draco asked, looking at Harry, closely. Waiting to see what was wrong. He was shocked to see unshed tears in Harry's eyes.  
  
"HIV…It's a STD," Harry said, sitting on the floor.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause, I'm positive. And there's a chance that you've got it now," Harry stated, closing his eyes and pulling his legs up to his chest.   
  
Draco was in shock. He watched Harry in the fetal position before he did the only thing he could think of.   
  
He ran. 


	15. Chapter 15

* Waves meekly at all the angry, glaring readers* Um, hi?   
  
Draco: * snickers* She's scared now.  
  
* Flips Draco the bird* Fuck you asshole. * Looks at the readers* Sorry!! Okay, so not writing for months at a time and leaving you all hanging like that was just wrong, I know! But school, and work, and more school, and then the whole psychotic boyfriend thing, I just didn't have time! And I am recovering well from my escapade into the world of heterosexuality-ism.   
  
Draco: In other words, she's not even going to try to deny her bend any more. She tried, and it was funny.  
  
* Glares at Draco* Anyways, here is a new longer part of the story. Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review! Toodles!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry let out a growl at anyone that came within two feet of him. He walked through the halls of Hogwarts silently and angrily. He had every intention of getting out of that place for the day and possibly the night, which is why he was heading towards the headmaster's office.   
  
He glared at the statue and it moved out of his way, as if it knew that it would be a pile of ash if it didn't. Harry wasn't sympathetic towards anything right then, and he didn't plan on taking 'no' as an answer from the headmaster.   
  
"Harry," The headmaster greeted as Harry walked into the room unannounced.  
  
"I want to leave for the day and night," It was a statement not a question.  
  
"I can't allow it," Dumbledore stated calmly.  
  
Harry's eyes lit up with malice, "The fuck you can't. I would rather take this leave with your consent then go against your want."  
  
"Please, Mr. Potter, understand that this is for your own good."  
  
"No, you understand, Headmaster Dumbledore, unless you let me out of here, someone will get hurt. I just need some me time in the city away from the magic and everything."  
  
"If this is about your AIDS, we can cure that with magic. And you won't have to worry about it, my boy. It's not a problem," Dumbledore said, moving around the desk to where Harry was seated.  
  
"No, that's not the problem. I just want to get out of here. And I don't even remember why I wanted your consent, when obliviously, you don't care about me! You left me with the Dursleys; you knew what they were doing to me. So I'm going to do this, I don't care what you want anymore." With that said, Harry seemingly disappeared into thin air.   
  
Harry arrived in the bathroom stall of a very crowded club; smiling to himself he changed his clothes with wandless magic and moved out of the restroom and into the crowd.   
  
He moved to the middle of the dancing crowed and started dancing with himself, as he had done on so many occasions. He continued dancing even as he felt eyes move over his body, and pause on the nether regions.   
  
"You need a drink yet? Cause from the looks of it, you're on fire," came a silky smooth voice from behind him, as arms snaked around his waist. Harry smiled to himself, he knew what everyone in this place wanted from him, but the question was could they handle it if they got it.  
  
Smiling to himself, Harry turned in the arms that held him captive and smiled brightly at the guy before leaning in and whispering into the guys ear, "You are just what I need to cool down," and with that he walked off to the bar, knowing that the guy would follow.  
  
As he was getting his drink he willed his HIV to go away with magic. He didn't want this guy to get it from him; no one needed to get it from him. He smirked to himself when he felt a presence beside him, "You want to get out of here, go have some fun?"  
  
"Yeah, let's do just that Harry," a familiar voice said to him. Harry looked into familiar eyes.  
  
"No thanks," Harry said looked around for the guy he was with earlier, "I've already got plans," he said when he finally spotted the guy again.   
  
"Actually, I think that you will come with me Harry, if you know what's good for you," the person said to him.  
  
"And if I don't?" Harry asked, challengingly.  
  
"Why don't you try and find out…"  
  
"Fuck you! You don't have this type of control over me anymore. I grew up. I'm above this, and you," Harry almost yelled at the person, getting angry.  
  
"And just who are you trying to convince, Mr. Potter, me or yourself?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it!" Draco yelled as he threw, yet another, unbreakable vase into the wall, watched it shatter, and then repair itself.  
  
"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he yelled into the empty room as he picked up another vase, "Why the fuck did this have to happen?"  
  
"I really hate to be the one to tell you this, but for once it isn't your fault," Ron's voice floated to Draco's ears.  
  
"When did you get in here?" Draco asked, looked at Ron and then to the empty vase in his hand, considering his aiming ability. Figuring he couldn't hit Ron, he settled with smashing the vase on the floor at his feet.  
  
"About five minutes ago. While you were still smashing the round balls. Harry left school grounds about three hours ago you know. He went to his place, just vanished while in Dumbledore's office, as if there weren't a million anti-apparition wards around this place," Ron stated indifferently, as if he didn't care.  
  
"Yeah, I don't care."  
  
"That's not what all the breakable stuff in this room would say. And from the looks of it, I think you care more than you want to admit. But what I don't understand is why you didn't stay with Harry as he was telling you what was wrong. I don't understand why you left him alone in that room. Cause you and I both know that you were it for him, and you walking out on him in his moment of need blew away all of his hopes that there was anything such as love. He won't try again," Ron stated before walking out of the room as sudden as he had walked in.  
  
"And if that was an attempt to make me feel bad, it didn't work! Cause I don't care! He's the one that might have given me HIV; he's the one that got sick. And it wasn't my fault so I have no reason to stay with him. I don't care anymore," Draco said to the empty room once again.  
  
When he got no reply but the paintings in the room looking at him in sympathy, he glared, "I really don't. No matter what you may think."  
  
"Does it matter what we think? We are just paintings, we aren't your peers, your parents, or ever your selective partner. So nothing we say matters, all we can do is watch and hope that you take what little advice that is given to you," said a painting of a young lady who was doing a homework assignment.  
  
"I haven't gotten any advice to take."  
  
"Yes you have. That boy that was just in here, he gave you plenty of advice, you were just being too stubborn to take it. And what about the graceful new girl, Audrey is her name. She probably has plenty of advice to give. All you can do is ask for it," the lady said, before turning back to the paper.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I don't understand why you won't help!" Audrey said to the person in front of her.  
  
"Because, it's not my place. These are not my problems; they are young Mr. Potter's. He need's to deal with them. I believe if he is old enough to make these choices, he is old enough to live with the consequences," and the person left before Audrey had a chance to reply.  
  
"Fine," she muttered under her breath, "I don't want your help anyways."  
  
Audrey went back inside to the warmth of the castle, trying to forget what had just happened, "Hey," came a soft voice from her left.  
  
She turned and saw Draco sitting on the concrete railing, "Hey yourself."  
  
"What was that about?" Draco asked, naturally curious.  
  
"Nothing, that was just a person that I was close to once upon a time. What are you doing down here? Last thing I heard you were tearing apart a room…"Audrey's voice trailed off.  
  
Draco smile meekly, "I came down to raid the kitchen and got distracted by the view. Been sitting here thinking about some things."  
  
"Oh, don't hurt yourself," Audrey said, lifting herself onto the ledge beside Draco, "It's bloody cold out here."  
  
"Didn't notice," Draco said, before murmuring a warming spell with his wand pointed towards the concrete ledge they were sitting on and towards their cloaks.  
  
"Did you hear about where Harry went?" Audrey asked after a small silence.  
  
"Yeah. I did. I should have known that he would. He even told me that I was it, and if we didn't work out that he would probably got back to how he was before. I can't say that I was surprised," Draco stated, while looking out towards the lake.  
  
"But I don't care if you are surprised or not, I want to know if you care. Do you want him to stop and be with you, and if so are you going to go after him. Or do you just want to take the easy way out?" Audrey asked turning to look at Draco's profile.  
  
"Would you believe me when I say that for once in my life, I'm not totally sure about what I want? Cause I'm not. I just know that I want to be happy, and I want Harry to be happy…" Draco's voice was barely a whisper, and before the last part of his statement was heard by Audrey it was whisked off by the nights wind. 


End file.
